The King and the Magpie
by 2lost4words
Summary: Tony, king of the Kingdom of Midgard, has found himself in an unusual predicament, he is living with a talking bird, Ikol. Jealousy and pride is what brought the unlikely pair together, but it can just as easily tear them apart. However there is a chance that a genuine connection could save both of them. The only problem is, neither of them know it.
1. Chapter 1

Pepper was in a frenzy as she stalked around the castle. She had been spending the better part of an hour opening door after door searching for her elusive king. She had grown accustomed to this though. Ever since the late King Howard and Queen Maria passed, the newly crowned regent locked himself up in whatever quiet space he could find and worked.

She knew Tony didn't want to be king. He didn't enjoy the accountability that came with ruling over a kingdom, not to mention he despised the required social functions all royals has to take part in.

The only time he showed interest in mingling was if one or occasionally two of the visiting foreigners caught his attention. But they could only hold his attention for so long. The current record was eight hours thirty seven minutes and approximately twelve seconds.

However, this time, none of the Asgardians caught his fancy. Prince Thor and three quarters of his most trusted advisors, The Warriors Three, while provided amusement when drinking and feasting, did little to hold the young king's attention.

While Midgard and Asgard were allies in past wars, the leaders have bumped heads more than once over the ancient treaty that held their alliance together.

And Prince Thor, while celebrated in his own kingdom was not receiving such a reception from his host.

"Where is he?" Pepper muttered as she stomped down the stairs to the former and currently unused dungeon. "Bruce can't keep Prince Thor occupied all day." She continued to mutter such thoughts to herself until she reached solid ground.

The harsh hissing from hot metal being placed in cool water let her know she was finally successful in locating her king. She followed the echoing noises until she reached the makeshift workspace. Tables were pushed together with large sheets of metal and various tools that she knew little about. If it wasn't for the chains on the walls and lack of any windows or decor, one would never guess numerous persons were tortured and murder in the very space.

Tony was dressed very simply. He ripped the sleeves off his burnt white tunic and his onyx pants were tearing at the seams. His arms were well build and his hands covered in calluses. Something most rulers didn't possess. His black hair was soaked in so much sweat that he was able to slick it back and keep the locks out of his eyes. The youthful man standing before her looked nothing like a king, but a simple blacksmith. But that's how Tony was in the privacy of his own home. Before the people of his kingdom he put on an extravagant show, dressed how kings do in fairy tales. Covered from head to toe in a rich scarlet and shimmering gold. But not here. In his own space he could dresses and act however he pleased, for there were no judgmental eyes in Tony's private court.

"Milord." Pepper attempted to shout over the noise but to no avail. She muttered a curse under her breath and straightened herself out. She walked right towards the king to the point where she was hovering over him.

"Your Majesty." She whispered sweetly in his ear. The low, sultry tone of her voice produced the needed reaction.

Tony body straightened and he turned around, tousling his sweaty mop of hair. But the mischievous grin faltered as he realized he was being toyed with.

"Lady Potts." He said coyly before turning back around. He picked the sword out of the bucket of cold water and carefully inspected it.

"We are not doing this." Pepper crossed her arms and began tapping her foot fervently. "Prince Thor of Asgard, along with a select group of his court are visiting. They appeared unannounced so I made Bruce show him the gardens while I began the hunt for you."

"The gardens are more vast than the castle itself. If Bruce gives them a proper tour, they won't return until dinner." Tony waved off Pepper's urgency to the situation. He moved away from the table and swung the sword a few times before inspecting it again.

"Tony, the neighboring kingdom's prince has appeared unannounced, along with three members of his guard and court, the Warriors Three. Don't you find it the lease bit suspicious that they came here uninvited and unannounced."

Tony placed the sword on the workbench and turned around to face Pepper. He placed both hands on her shoulders and rubbed them soothingly.

"Of course it suspicious." He cooed in a way to make Pepper calm down. "But like you said, Bruce is giving them the grand tour. And he and Thor always had a special relationship."

Pepper rolled her eyes at that comment, but held her tongue. There was no point in them having this debate again.

"Speaking of special relationships, the kingdom has been questioning when you will have your own. You turn twenty soon and are still without a wife and thankfully no unmentionable children we need to concern ourselves with."

"I don't have time for stuff like that." Tony shrugged it off hoping Pepper would get the hint to drop it. But knowing her, no matter how badly he wanted her to give up on something, she wouldn't. That's why, in a sense, he loved her. And why he picked her to be his right hand. His closest confidante. She would never lead the kingdom astray. She knew how to help the people, balance the books, and deal with diplomats in a way he never could. While his title is king, deep down, what he truly is, is an inventor.

Pepper nearly snorted from laughter at Tony's statement. "You have no time for courting and marriage, but you have plenty of time for your escapades and late night fraternization." she sobered up and kissed his cheek in a sisterly way. "We both know that's just an excuse. Now, you need to clean up, we have a prince to entertain."

* * *

Tony, begrudgingly, left his workspace and followed Pepper to his private chambers. She opened the door for him and dutifully standing at the entrance was his Lord in waiting, Jarvis.

He was an older man, whose hair possessed more white than black, and despite standing tall and proud, one could see his body hobbling as he moved Tony offered his oldest and most trusted servant a nice quiet retirement. A cottage in the woods where no one could bother him. Weekly food drop offs. All his necessities to live paid for. But he always refused. And secretly, that made Tony pleased.

Despite filling his court with trusted advisors, you never know which spiteful Lords could have little birds hiding in court. And Jarvis was as trustful as they come.

Jarvis stripped Tony of his worn clothing and tutted disappointedly.

"If milord needs new clothing, my I be so bold to remind him we have a seamstress who would be more than capable in producing suitable working attire."

"Jarvis if this is you way of telling me I need new clothes-"

"You need new clothes." He said before pushing his king into the gold bath tub.

Tony rose sulkily from the lukewarm water, but Jarvis was paying to mind to him. So Tony grabbed the rosemary scented bar off the side table and began scrubbing off so much grim the water immediately changed to a soft brown.

"I hope you find this attire suitable. It was made just this morning." Jarvis showed Tony the scarlet garment that had a golden argyle pattern embroidered on the top. The red pants were simplistic unlike the top and a pair of knee high black boots were next to the modesty screen.

"Is that a petticoat?" Tony sputtered out soapy water that was dripping down his face. His attention was solely focused on the middle bottom half of the borderline ostentatious garment.

"This is traditional formal attire. Unlike that peasant wear you call clothing. Your father, and his father, and his father worse such garments during royal meet-"

"If you think I'm wearing that to meet Prince Thor...I'm not a child anymore. you can't force to wear that. I would sooner proclaim my abstinence from sex and drinking in front of the entire kingdom than wear that."

"Should I tell Lady Potts to include that proclamation in tomorrow's itinerary then?"

Tony sunk to the bottom of the large tub and refused to surface until oxygen became a priority.

* * *

Rhodey could not contain his sniggering as his king approached him. His grin was wide and his smile made it seem like he had one too many drinks at the tavern. But how could one not laugh at the sight before him? His king looked like a present one would receive from Father Christmas.

"Don't say a word." Tony demanded of his amused knight, who unlike him, was dressed in what be believed to be normal attire. He was not wearing the full armor he did for training and battle, but instead had on a thinner cobalt and silver armor that allowed better movement, especially at the joints. It wouldn't hold up well in a long battle, but if a skirmish took place during this visit it would protect him well enough.

"Of course milady...I mean milord." Rhodey's laughter still not dying down.

"Jarvis actually got you to wear that?" Pepper was strolling down the hall, newly clothed in a dark blue and silk dress. The square neckline and cuffs of her oversized sleeves were decorated in silver and gold and a sapphire in the shape of a raindrop hung from her neck. "He deserves a raise in his weekly wage."

"If I have to wear this," Tony ruffled the skirt, "why aren't you wearing a hood?" he quickly took note of the missing ornate headwear. While in the confines of the castle, Pepper discarded such attire, for more formal occasions and when she was visiting the various cities and villages, she was always adorning the traditional women's wear.

"Because I'm not the queen." She responded cheekily. "Now let's head to the gardens."

* * *

Even though Tony could not see the prince he could hear the boisterous laugh. It was louder than the fountain he was standing next to.

"Bruce surely you jest!" The voice boomed jovially.

Tony gritted his teeth. Anger starting to bubble. The gall of that foreign prince. Acting so familiar with Bruce.

A throbbing pain overtook Tony and looking down the dark blue fabric was covering his boot. He looked up at Pepper who flashed him a forced and panicked smile and he attempted to do the same.

As they rounded the corner, Tony finally saw him. Despite being seven years since they last met, Thor looked mostly the same. His golden hair was much longer, shoulder length and had two thick braids which were pulled back. Dirty blond stubble was starting to grow, but it was patchy, notably missing around the sides of his lips. A midnight blue cloak covered the silver and brass colored armor, and where a sword would normally lie, rested a hammer.

Tony never understood why that was the prince's weapon a choice. Then again, he didn't understand why anyone in Asgard still carried such archaic weapons.

The explosive powder that he received as a coronation gift from one of the neighboring island countries, that was the future. But that was an experiment for another day.

But what infuriated Tony the most about Thor was that his right arm was firmly wrapped around Bruce's shoulders.

"Ton- I mean your grace." Bruce quickly brushed Thor off, but Tony noticed his pale cheeks had a rosy tint to them. "Prince Thor." Bruce's tone quickly changed to before formal. "Let me introduce you to his majesty, King Anthony Edward Stark."

"Friend Stark!" His voice was still for too cheery for Tony's taste. "It has been far too long-"

"Not long enough if you ask me." Tony muttered under his breath.

"I regret not being able to attend your coronation. I am sure it was truly a magnificent celebration."

"Yah, nothing beats a party in your honor after your parents have been brutally murdered." Tony spoke bitterly and immediately felt another swift bout of pain coming from his foot. "So Thor, what has brought about this most unwanted visit.

"During these peaceful times, the Allfather has granted me permission to travel to the kingdom's. As the future Allfather I must forge my own alliance and relations with all the neighboring kingdoms."

It sounded like a reasonable enough excuse. Thor is eighteen, the eldest son of three, and the rumors were Odin wasn't doing so well. His mother, Frigga could hypothetically take over as Allmother, and act as regent until Thor was ready to ascend to the throne if something were to happen, but considering Tony was sixteen when he was crowned, he had a feeling Thor wanted it sooner rather than later.

And yet Tony couldn't find himself believing the reason Thor gave him. Too many things unexplained. If this was something Thor planned, why didn't he send a messenger ahead of time instead of surprising everyone. And why was he wearing armor? While it was the traditional garb of Asgardians, they are warriors first, for cordial visits they tended to dress more plainly. Also, for a royal visit, the party was quite small, only three. Where were the handmaids and lords in waiting to assist them

"A royal visit without the Lady Sif." Tony spoke, choosing his words carefully. "How do you expect to make any alliances without a gaggle of attractive women and maybe throwing in a man or two for good measure."

Thor's eyes narrowed and became steely not finding amusement in Tony's partially jesting response.

But it was Pepper who made Tony bite his tongue, quite literally, when she stepped on his foot for a third time. This time though, she grinded her heel in to make her point clear.

"But that is neither here nor there." Tony spoke hastily through the throbbing pain that was starting to bruise. "Come. I'll have a servant fetch us some wine and you can recount your adventures thus far."

* * *

Tony was exhausted not only physically but mentally. He probably had one drink too many and he was almost positive another bruise was forming. This one though would probably be in the shape of an oversized hand, and located on his left shoulder where Thor constantly, and quite exuberantly patted him throughout the night.

How the Asgardians could put away that much liquor and still throw an ax straight was a quandary Tony had constantly. No matter how much the servants poured into their goblets, their tongues never loosened to reveal the real reason for the visit.

"I'm never wearing that again." Tony groaned as Jarvis assisted him in undressing. "Prince Charming asked me if the ladies of Midgard fancied men who wore clothing from their sisters wardrobes."

"Prince Charming?" Jarvis rose an eyebrow uncertain which Asgardian Tony was complaining about.

"Fenrir? Forseti? Freyr?"

"Lord Fandral, milord." Tony snapped his finger as if he came up with the name himself and then plopped down on his bed. "Well, while you were charming our guests, I chatted with servants who have been assisting them. They have not even overheard a whisper on the real reason for their visit. They came on foot, only have the cloths on their backs and a single pouch of gold for bartering."

"Can you do more digging? See if you can find out what villages they traveled through and when. I want to know who they visited before us and who they are seeing after."

"Of course milord." Jarvis bowed respectfully. He went to Tony's bedside and picked up the candle, but the door flew open before he could blow it out.

"I just received word from the guards stationed at the gate. Prince Thor and the Warriors Three have left."

Tony shot up from his bed which irritated his pounding head more. This situation was already strange, but this brought it to a different level.

"Left? What do you mean they left?"

"From what I could ascertain from the chambermaid who was stationed there, a crow broke through one of the windows and it had a small scroll attached to its leg. After reading the message, Prince Thor immediately left.

"Did you order the trackers to follow them?"

"Even if I did what use would it be? It would be best just to forget about this whole thing."

Tony was about to protest, bit Pepper flashed a deadly warning glare.

"All this was, was the disrespectful whims of a juvenile prince. Nothing more." She spoke in a stern, motherly tone.

"Pepper, you can't tell me you don't find all this the least bit suspicious.

"No I don't." She said shortly, then slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Days turned to weeks and weeks into months. After that episode with Prince Thor, Tony was forced to return to his humdrum life. He never learnt the reason as to why Prince Thor visited nor why a crow broke a 300 year old stained glass window.

In fact, Midgard didn't host a single visitor until after the snowfall melted and the first signs of spring shone. The first was an Asgardian Ambassador who profusely apologized on behalf of King Odin for his son's behavior and presented a gift on Prince Thor's behalf.

While the Asgardian refused to give a reason behind the string of strange anomalies, Tony could tell that whatever it was, was bad.

Pepper accepted the gift and forced it into Tony's hands before escorting the ambassador out.

With a sigh, Tony looked down at the gift and realized it was a leather bound book. He unbuckled it and looked at the first page, The Kingdom of Midgard, a transcript of the tales of Prince Thor Odinson.

He closed the book shut and tossed it on the floor. "That has to be a first."

Tony looked up and realized Bruce entered the throne room. He must have entered as Pepper was escorting the Asgardian out since he never heard the door open.

He picked up the book and dusted it off even though no such blemishes could be seen and attempted to hand it back to Tony.

Tony looked from Bruce's face to the book and his eyes darted between the two until he finally sighed and snatched it rom his hand. "you would have tossed it too if you saw who the author was." Tony opened the book to the first page and flashed the golden writing that shone the prince's name.

"Well progressing from prince and future king to author is the logical move." Bruce said with a grin.

Tony opened the book and began thumbing through it. If he found something of interest, and by interest it was something they could laugh at, he would read it out loud. This went on until Pepper returned and scolded him for his behavior.

So Tony resigned to pace in silence while he read, but refused to hide his sniggering if he found something of amusement.

"What's this?" Tony asked halfway through his skimming of the book. He was taken aback. Couldn't believe it. It was not his castle or gardens or anything in the Stark family name that that dunce of a prince claimed to be the greatest treasure in all of Midgard, it was nothing of his own creation that was being praised so to stroke his ego. "A magpie?" Tony nearly shoved the book in Pepper's face as he scoffed in disbelief.

Pepper curiously took that book and her eyebrows furrowed as she read over it. "While many claim the greatest treasure in the kingdom of Midgard to be the late queen's garden, I have found something of greater value within the garden itself, a magpie. Its song it sang was unlike any I have heard. Alluring and full of sorrow. But the hope of something better could be heard in its tune if you listened carefully enough. While I did not hear its song for long, only but a moment, I crave to hear more of what this mysterious bird has to say. It has become a part of me and I would gladly visit Midgard again to hear this mysterious creature singe but once more" Pepper read the section out loud and both her and Tony's eyes fell upon Bruce.

Bruce felt like he was being backed in a corner. Pepper and Tony were staring daggers and he couldn't face them. His eyes were nearly burning a hole in the ground as the pressure radiating from the other two intensified.

"What magpie is he talking about Bruce?" Tony asked more seriously. "I know of no such magpie. And I'm the king. We played in that garden every day as children. I still walk its paths, even now. So tell me, how could there be such a bird existing in my kingdom, let alone my own garden without me knowing?"

"Tony, don't you think you're over reacting?" Bruce regretted the words as soon as the escaped his lips. "It's just a bird."

"It's just a bird?" Tony asked hypothetically. "It's just a bird." He flashed a faux smile and laughed bitterly in Pepper's directions. "Just a bird." He said again as his arms waved in the air.

"Prince Goldilocks comes into my kingdom, unannounced, uninvited and we welcome him with open arms-"

"Technically Pepper and I did all the welcoming." Bruce muttered quietly as Tony continued his ranting tirade.

"-We threw a party in his honor. And he has the nerve to say the best damn thing in my kingdom is some bird and its song. It's an insult. A declaration of war. He's not even king yet. Just a prince. A stupid, pretty boy prince, with perfect abs and that smile. I just want to punch his teeth in."

"Punching the future King of Asgard, that could start a war. This." She closed the book and dropped it on the closest table. "This is harmless. Just a scholar's transcript of the prince's story."

"How is it I have never heard of this magpie before?" Tony didn't care about anything else. This allusive magpie had taken hold of him, and he has yet to hear its alluring song. He knew he wouldn't be able to any work on his projects until he met this supposed "best thing in the kingdom of Asgard."

"Tony, I'm sure it's nothing. I have never heard of this bird before either. Right Bruce?"

Bruce got unnaturally quiet again and his eyes returned to the stone flooring. Cracks were beginning to form in the stonework and would need to be fixed. Bruce tried not to fidget, but he body refused to stay still.

"Bruce, don't tell me you knew about this bird." Tony

"I…It's just a bird. I see it occasionally on my way home at night." Bruce exasperated. "When I was showing Prince Thor around the gardens, near the outskirts, it was sitting on a low tree branch. Singing as it sometimes does. Prince Thor stopped and listened. He said the song reminded him of his brother. His voice must of scared the bird, because right when he spoke, it looked at us and flew away in a hurry. Whatever stupor the magpie put the prince in vanished and we continued with our tour."

"I want to meet this magpie." Tony began pacing around the room. "Prince Thor claims it to be the best thing in my kingdom, so let's see how wrong he is."

"Tony. It's a bird." Pepper reminded him. "You can't order it around like you do courtiers. It's a wild animal."

Tony ignored her, his attention fully on Bruce. Bruce who has apparently seen the bird before. And regularly. Did his friend find himself as captivated by the bird's music as the prince? Or was he too caught up in his own world to pay it any mind. And if Bruce has seen the magpie regularly, who else in the kingdom has heard its song. "What do you make of the bird Bruce? Do you think this magpie is Midgard's greatest treasure?"

"I'm not answering that." Bruce knew no matter what he said, Tony would overreact and still demand to meet the bird. But still, Prince Thor had a point. He had heard the magpie's music nearly daily on his walks home from the castle. Everyday it would sing a different song. Each one more captivating and calming than the previous days. And while he would never admit it to Tony, it truly was one of the kingdom's most well kept, secret treasures. For its music was unlike any birds in the entire kingdom. It truly was one of a kind.

Tony's body went rigid and he straightened himself up. He got unnaturally quiet and Bruce and Pepper both knew his brain was whirring with a plan. His body made a 180 and Tony's boots clicked harshly as he walked towards the door.

"Tony, where are you going?" Pepper somehow snapped and groaned at the same time.

"To get Rhodey. We're going bird watching."


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe we are going to try to talk to a bird. Birds don't talk." Rhodey grumbled as they began the truck through the gardens. " Inviting a bird to court." He scoffed as he shook his head in disbelief. "If Tony wanted to see this bird so badly, then why isn't he coming with us on this wild magpie chase?"

"Pepper wouldn't let him come. They needed to discuss some budgetary issues."

"How convenient."

"Don't worry. Finding the magpie won't be the hard part. Just getting there." Bruce attempted to make light of their situation, but it wasn't exactly helping.

"Why do you live so far away from the castle? Making this trip everyday? What's so great about living in the middle of the woods?"

"I enjoy my privacy." Bruce didn't go any further than that and Rhodey didn't press.

For most of the walk, the two stayed silent. They listened to the mooing of thee nearby cows. The croaking of the frogs. At one point, Rhodey made a passing comment that they should just go back to the castle with a cow or frog as a joke for their ridiculous mission, but Bruce didn't find that proposition as amusing as his comrade. He just wanted to find the bird, fail at capturing it, and go home for the day.

Bruce slowed down as his head immediately cocked from left to right, back to the left. It was faint. The perfect melody of the magpie. But he recognized its distinct voice He would know it anywhere. "This way." Bruce said and they strayed from the cobbled bath and onto the perfectly trimmed grass. Even though they were still in the confines of the garden, it looked more like the forest due to the dense trees that blended into the forest outside the walls. Ivy crawled up the fence and unless you chopped down the thick tendrils, it was nearly impossible to see the grey brick that marked the castles borders. The soil squished beneath their feet as they walked, but neither could recalled a day where it rained. As they moved deeper into the trees, the song grew louder. Both of their heads shot up, darting around the tree branches in an attempt to find the bird.

Bruce saw it first. The vibrant emerald green spotted tail that took up over half of its body. The sections of white that broke through the black feathers of the rest of its body. It was a stunning bird. Nothing like the other magpies in the region. But its song. That was what made the bird truly unlike any other.

"Not exactly my type of music, but it ain't bad." Rhodey whispered as he finally saw where Bruce was looking.

The song came to an end, and much to Bruce and Rhodey's surprise, the bird turned around to look at them. Its head cocked to the side, but it made no noise as it looked at its visitors.

What do we do now? Rhodey mouthed to Bruce when their eyes met. Bruce just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't exactly have a plan for this escapade, and honestly, he didn't expect either of them to get this close to the bird. On his walks he listened to it from afar, never getting close so to scare it off. So besides the day with Prince Thor, this is the closest he has ever gotten to it.

"Hey, Lord? Lady? Magpie?" Rhodey spoke to the bird, unsure what else to do. It was too high up the tree to catch so they would have to find a way to get it down without scaring it.

"My name is Ikol." The bird said indignantly, that is to say, for a bird it sounded that way.

Bruce and Rhodey were flabbergasted. They thought they must have misheard. Imagined it. Birds don't talk. Animals don't talk. This is real life, not a fairy tale.

"Ikol?" Rhodey said slowly. "Yah know what. I'm out." He turned and faced Bruce, his hands shaking in the air. "I didn't sign up for this. Actual talking birds? What next? Frogs turning into princes?"

"Ikol." Bruce quickly spoke up to the bird who was now ruffling his feathers. "Tony, King of Midgard, requests your presence at his court."

"And why, pray tell, should I indulge the king in his request?" Ikol asked Bruce. He flew down to a lower branch on the towering tree, so he was closer to eye level for the two humans. "I am not his servant nor his countryman. I am a magpie, a free being. I have no king but myself."

"The king has heard rumors of your voice and wishes to hear you sing for himself." Ikol looked unimpressed with Bruce's answer. That is to say, for being a bird with limited facial expressions, that was what Bruce and Rhodey thought he looked like.

"Come on Bruce. Obviously this bird can't do it. He's too scared. So we'll just go back to Tony. Give him an ego boost. Tell him Price Thor was wrong. This magpie isn't that greatest treasure in the Kingdom of Midgard."

Ikol grew very quiet and Bruce and Rhodey couldn't tell if the bird was stunned by Rhodes's words or upset by them. But the bird was neither. Instead he was intrigued by the situation. A king jealous of a bird. A bird that Prince Thor of Asgard found of interest. This could be a fun game indeed. How long has it been since such an opportunity arose?

"If the king so wishes it, it would be a most honorable pleasure to be in his court and presence." Ikol said as sincerely as a bird could.

"Seemed to change its tune quick." Rhodey muttered under his breath.

"It's just a bird." Bruce muttered back.

"I don't know." Rhodey thought to himself. All this seemed too strange and convenient. Something just seems off about this whole situation, talking bird aside.

"If you follow us back to the castle, we will introduce you to his Majesty." Bruce spoke to the magpie kindly, but the bird had already taken off from its branch and began flying in the direction of the castle.

"I know my way there." Ikol said more to himself than the humans who were long out of range.

Ikol flew high above the clouds, the wind gently caressing him in flight. He flapped his wings a few times and before the humans could find their way back to the garden's main trail, he was already nearing the castle.

Ikol found an open window and glided into the castle room. He saw no humans and was surprised by how dull the inside was. If it wasn't for the sun and multiple windows, the room would be pitch black. And there was little to no ornamental displays on the endless grey walls. It was nothing like the massive garden with its protective trees, flowers and plants of all shapes and colors. The garden bustled with life from the bees, butterflies, insects, and the other birds who called it home. It was hard to believe that both structures were owned by the same person.

The only furniture in the large room was a single chair. A throne. While the lack of dust implied the room was still in use, it's upkeep was nowhere close to the level of the benches in the gardens. The iron was turning a shade of green and it lacked any sort of polish.

Ikol landed on the seat and simply waited. He sang no songs or made any sort of indication that he was here. Instead he tried to listen to his surroundings. Servants whispering down the halls. Ladies and lords gossiping when they think no one is listening. People of all classes fraternizing behind closed doors when. All castles no matter the kingdom were the same. Full of shallow courtiers and servants more caught up in trivial matters that mean nothing in the long run.

He closed his small black eyes and listened to the closest people gossiping.

I wish Prince Thor would show up unannounced again

Why did he come in the first place?

Rumor is that he is looking for someone.

"Why is there a bird on my throne?"

Ikol ruffled his feathers as he flew up from the chair.

He was startled. Genuinely caught off guard. He was always aware of his surroundings. Knew where everyone was. No one could surprise him. So how was it that this human did?

Once he calmed down he landed on the floor and took a moment to study the human. The king of Midgard wasn't what he expected. He was young, late teens, early twenties. His mop of raven black hair looked like it hadn't been groomed in days. And his brown eyes while plain and looked like any other humans were filled with something. Sadness? Regret? Forlorn? But there was also a determination to them. He was the type of man who would not let his past dictate his future. He was strong, even though he was a broken man both inside and out.

Ikol was fascinated by human's eyes. They always told such wonderful stories. Were the gateway into their souls. No matter how much man and woman Iied. No matter how talented of a deceiver they are, their eyes will always betray them. Will speak the words that they cannot.

And this king's eyes were so complex he could spend a lifetime deciphering them.

"It was you that requested my presence. Was it not your majesty?"

If the king was surprised by a talking bird, he did not show it. He didn't make a spectacle about it or act like he must have imagined it. Instead he took his place on the throne and rested his cheek on his fist.

"You're much plainer than I imagined." Tony finally said after a quick inspection of the bird.

Ikol moved to the windowsill he originally came through, and attempted to get comfortable. "And you look even less like a royal than the oaf, Prince Thor."

"Well at least we both can agree on that." Tony leaned back in the chair, but no amount of repositioning could ever make the throne comfortable. "How do you know of Prince Thor anyways? You fly north for the winter?"

"Considering you only called me here because he made a fool of you. It would be in your best interest to not mock me as well. I may be a bird, but I am far more clever than most humans. Kings included."

Tony laughed. A short, pure musical laugh. A bird was seriously threatening him. A seven ounce ball of feathers was seriously threatening him. What is the worst he could do? Leave a present on his head? Try to peck his eyes out? Yah. The last one could be bad, but still man versus beast. Man should win no problem.

"Funny." Tony said with a bemused smile. "Threatening me. Not your best move, but amusing."

"If your pride is that much greater than your curiosity then there is nothing to keep me here." Ikol feigned a preparation to leave by turning around and ruffling his wing.

"If you know why I summoned you here..." Tony's patience with the bird was slowly wearing thin. His fingers tapped the metallic armrest which caused the incessant noise to echo. "Then just sing the song and you can go. consider it payment for me allowing you such a comfortable lifestyle in my mother's garden."

Tony thought that if the magpie was human that he would be grinning. A sly, callous smile, but one that could be easily mistaken for joviality. He expected a human laugh to come out of the magpies beak, but no such noise came. "You wish me to sing." Ikol spoke slowly as if he was talking to a newborn babe. "But I have no such desire. I am a free creature, not bound to any man. Nor am I one of your juvenile inventions." Tony sensed a hint of bitterness in the bird's voice, but considering its human speech was quite raspy, it was difficult to discern. "I sing for nobody but myself and I only sing when I want to."

"If you had no desire to sing, then why did you bother coming?" Tony asked through gritted teeth.

Ikol was silent. It was like it was taking a moment to craftily make his response.

"I was curious to meet the king that was threatened by a simple bird. A magpie. All because a daft prince didn't shower him with praise like all the other mindless royals do." Tony was about to revolt, but Ikol spoke before he could. "But if you have finally tossed your pride aside and have reach a point of desperation, I may divulge and sing for you."

"And what do I have to do for you in return?" Tony knew this game well. He had meet enough nobles and royals to know when they were attempting to make a deal. A deal that would ultimately favor them and attempt to screw Tony over. "More bird feeders in the garden? A new bird bath near one of the fountains."

Once again Tony pictured the magpie as a human and the smile he imagined twisted darkly. For the average person, such a slight facial change would not be noticeable, but Tony has been stabbed in the back long enough that he knew such small inflictions well.

"While the garden has been a most welcoming home, I have grown fond of this castle. All I ask is that you let me eat at your table, sleep by your bed, and be your secret confidant in court."

"That's all?" Tony spoke facetiously with a faux smile. "Sure you don't want some of my kingdom while you're at it. How about a plot of land near the mountains. You could have the title of lord while you're at it. Lord Magpie."

Ikol took a chance. He flew off the windowsill and landed on the king's knee. He knew it was bold to act to brazenly, but if the king was so desperate to hear him sing, then he should just accept. Ikol has nothing to lose by rejecting the king's request. Tony, he would be the one driven mad with curiosity if he never gets to hear his songs.

"I have no need for such idle titles. I have made my offer. What say you?"

Tony actually debated Ikol's offer for a moment. He had to know. And by no means was he going to camp out in the gardens waiting for it to sing. Talking besides, it is still just a bird. A wild animal. It's intellect is nowhere near as vast as an average humans, let alone his. Once the magpie comes to terms with how out of depth it is, it will leave on its own. And if worse comes to worse, the king's guard could always capture it and ship it off to Prince Thor, seeing as how he adored it so much.

"Lady Potts!" Tony shouted, knowing his closest advisor was just outside the door. And in seconds, the door opened and she entered the room.

She looked at Tony, then to the magpie sitting on his lap. Her face apathetic; she had seen much weirder things than this. In fact, a bird perched on his lap had to be one of the most normal things she has seen in years.

"Yes." She said tentatively.

"Cancel whatever appointments you made that I was planning to skip. I'm going to be in my workshop for awhile. I have a perch to build."

* * *

Ikol followed Tony down the winding passages and abrupt turns, memorizing the layout of the massive castle.

As they made their way downstairs, the lighting changed. The numerous windows that linked the castle walls in perfect symmetry did not reach the depths of the underground. And there were no flaming torches or candles to light the way. But a soft light could be seen at the end of the passageway.

While Ikol recognized the former space used to be a dungeon, the redesigning made it difficult to imagine.

He looked up and saw the ceiling possessed angled glass squares that reflected light in from the empty room above them.

On one wall was a line of armors that ranged from battle worn to freshly polished décor. There was a common trend amongst all of them, and that was the fact that the metal was colored. They were not the traditional silver, bronze or gold. But we're colored in a ostentatious red. Some were bulky and appeared to be difficult to move in, where others appeared so thin it was a wonder that they protected anything.

Tony began digging through a pile of scrap metal studying each piece before either tossing them off to the side to form a new pile or placing them on his work bench.

Ikol landed on the armor closest to the workbench and watched the human work. Outside of the the sizzling noise of the metal and the constant beat of hammer to metal the room remained silent.

Ikol wondered how the king didn't hurt himself, as his body was exposed while he worked. His arms were much more built than his covered clothing let on so he could now see the king possessed the strength to do such labor, but didn't understand why he didn't protect himself better. Sparks occasionally flew and left sizzling burns on his olive skin, but he never once flinched. It made him look more like one of his armors than a man.

"So what do I call you?"

Tony talked to Ikol for the first time in hours, and it nearly startled the bird off the armor. He was starting to drift off to sleep. The warmth from the fire and the constant plink of the hammer forming metal was so soothing that he didn't even realize he was drifting off until he was addressed.

"What, talking mama bird didn't name you?" Tony pressed since the magpie didn't answer right away.

"Ikol. You may address me as Ikol." he answered once he found his footing.

* * *

It was nearly suppertime and Tony had the perch placed in the dining hall. Rhodey and Bruce entered and Tony had completely forgotten he sent the on the wild magpie hunt. Rhodey was shooting daggers at Tony as he took his place in the dining hall where Bruce just sighed as he plopped down in his seat.

The parabolic shaped tabled was reserved specifically for Tony and his courtiers. When there were guests another table of similar shape was connected to its ends to create an oval shaped table.

But today there was a different addition to the dining hall. At the center of the parabolic table stood the golden perch. Even though it was made just hours ago, it looked as if it had been apart of the room all along. The late summer sun that bled into the room acted almost as a spotlight to the perch, allowing it to shimmer brightly.

Ikol however was nowhere to be found.

As the last of the courtiers trickled in and took their seats Tony rose from his own chair.

"As I am sure, all of you have heard by now, Prince Thor wrote a book about our fine kingdom. And in it he made a declaration that confounded me. He claimed the greatest treasure in Midgard was a bird. A magpie. I asked myself how could this bird be our greatest treasure if I, nor most of the court, has never heard of it before. So Ladies and Lords, after a long an arduous search-"

"A search that we did all the work for." Rhodey muttered not so quietly to Bruce.

"I present you with the magpie itself, Ikol."

From what seemed like out of nowhere, the bird flew and landed on the perch.

The court was silent waiting in an eager anticipation, and then it happened. Like a stone shattering a window, Ikol's song broke the silence in the room. While the tune started out strong and forceful, it slowly became mellow and melancholy. As the melody changed so did the mood of the audience. When the song became so soft that only Ikol himself could hear it, one could hear some stifled sniffles from some the courtiers. But then Ikol picked up the tempo and those who were sad could feel their blood boiling in rage. As the song once again slowed down, people found themselves returning to normal.

When the song ended the court, minus Tony and Rhodey, filled the hall with thunderous applause.

Ikol bowed its head left, then right before taking off from the perch and landing on the table next to Tony plate and goblet.

Tony clapped along with the rest of his court,but he smiled warningly at the to beast next to him. "What do you think you're doing?" Tony muttered, his lips barely moving so his smile was still visible to everyone else.

Ikol hopped onto the goblet and began sipping the dark red liquid as the applause started to die down.

"As per our agreement, I am allowed to eat at your table, so that is what I am doing." He spoke just as quietly before taking another sip from the goblet.

Tony waved his hand and a servant came over with a new goblet for him to drink from. His eyes never strayed from Ikol as he grabbed the golden cup.

"Your grace, you have procured the most majestic bird I have ever seen." One of the Lord's spoke as they were being served.

Ikol's head shot up and he looked at the lord. He was a short man plump man whose dark hair reminded him of a mare's tail.

Bruce and Rhodey's eyes meet. They were looking at each other expectantly. Waiting for Ikol to speak to the crowd and make a scene over being called a trinket. But no such episode came. In fact when they looked at the bird, both could have sworn they saw a young man with a deadly, devilish grin. But when they blinked all they saw was the bird.

"The king has provided me with a home and secure life in his gardens. So when he called for me, I most graciously accepted his invitation and came straight away."

Bruce and Rhodey's eyes met again before moving to Tony. This behavior, they saw it before in the garden. A sincerity that felt more malicious than kind.

Tony quickly masked himself. While he was taken aback by Ikol's response he couldn't let anyone know. This bird, being brazen and forward in his thoughts in private, knew how to hold his tongue and charm the masses in a public situation. If he were not a beast, he would make a most cunning lord or regent.

The room fell silent after Ikol spoke. Some of the lord's and lady's mouths were slightly ajar and others were open wide in shock. The knight, Sir Sam, dropped his fork and knife on his plate shattering the silence that was so quickly formed.

"Didn't I mention that? Rhodey? Bruce? Pepper?" He turned to the courtiers closest to him. "I could have sworn that I told you all that Ikol here could do more than just sing..." Tony paused dramatically even though it was unnecessary; the shell shock from Ikol speaking had yet to wear off. "Talking is another of his many talents, something that not even that beauteous prince witnessed." Tony added that last part smugly even though there was no need to gloat.

Once the shock wore off, the dinning hall erupted with questions for Tony and Ikol. And while Ikol's answers to many of them were short and vague, the mere fact that they were talking to a bird and receiving answers entertained them none the less.

"Do you have a family?" Lady Friday questioned after some of the more ridiculous questions were out of the way. "One that can use human speech like yourself?"

Ikol grew quiet looked at the red liquid. "I have no family. Not any more. As for their speech, my father and brother were more barbarian than anything else."

Most of the guests laughed at this answer taking it as a joke of sorts, but not Tony. He was the only one close enough to Ikol to notice it. But there was something in his eyes. Something that made them almost look human. They looked melancholy but there was also a spitefulness mixed in.

Tony thought this would be a good segue into ending dinner, but that was when it hit him. His head started feeling light and his chest tightened up. He took a few deep breaths but he couldn't stop his hand's instinctive reaction to clutch at his chest. The moment his fingers clutched the fabric he dropped his hand, but it was too late, Bruce, Pepper and Rhodey had already noticed.

Pepper rose from the table and asked him permission to be excused. One he granted it, the rest would follow. It was a sly was for her to end the merriment early, but after what she saw it was to be expected.

Tony wanted to deny her. He felt fine now. But the glare hidden behind the sickly sweet smile was not something he should challenge. So he granted her request.

Once the rest of the court wrapped up their conversations and were granted permission to leave Tony made his way to his private quarters and Ikol was quick to follow. Tony wanted to protest but he had a feeling the bird would implement the same logic he did earlier, and Tony did promise; he was bound by his word and honor as a king. But he did get to hear it. The voice that Prince Thor so heavily praised. As much as he didn't was to admit it; Thor was right. That song. This bird. The stupor it put him in. It was unlike anything he has experienced before. And he wasn't the only one who was effected by it. Everyone in the dining hall was entranced, but for different reasons. The song effected them all differently. It was strange how one little irksome bird could touch such a diverse ground of people so easily. Tony at least now could comprehend the longing Thor had for Ikol. The bird was right next to him and he was already wanting to hear another on of its songs. Not that he would admit it to anyone, especially Ikol.

"What is that?"

Ikol landed on the closet table in the bedroom that Tony had stopped on. A small, circular, gold box rested on the table along with a golden pitcher and matching goblet. When Tony lifted the lid on the box, and sitting on a handkerchief was several grey, capsule shaped looking candies.

Tony pulled out two and swallowed them dry, but he poured some water from the pitcher into the goblet and chugged it soon afterwards. "Nothing." Tony shrugged. "Just a supplement."

"A supplement." Ikol repeated suspiciously. He thought it unusual for a man as young and healthy as the king appeared to be to take health supplements, but for all he knew it could be the norm in Midgard. He had limited interaction with them up until now. "The color is quite unusual. What herbs are in it?"

"Trade secret." Tony smiled smugly. He went behind his privacy screen and began preparing for bed. "My own creation. I call it Palladium."

When Tony came out from behind the screen and looked at his bed, Ikol was already resting on one of the pillows, preening his feathers as he got comfortable.

Tony rolled his eyes, but slid in bed without protest. He grabbed the slight next to the bedside and blew out the candle to the room became pitch black. He moved his head back and fourth in his pillow, but he couldn't get comfortable. Not only could he not sleep in the middle of his oversized bed, but the body sleeping next to his, wasn't exactly one he was used to; nor one he wanted to get used to for that matter. "So you were serious. You're actually going to lay there. Next to me." At this point Tony could have made a slightly cruder joke to handle the situation, but considering resent company, he figured he could hold his tongue on this one. "Are there any quarks you need to tell me about. Singing in your sleep? Egg laying? I need my a minimum of eight hours sleep-"

"If sleep is what you desire then all you need to do is close your eyes and do so. You shan't even notice my existence."

"We should also set some boundaries. Such as when I am entertaining guests in a more private setting."

"This bed appears more than sufficient to host three bodies." Ikol responded cheekily. "However if such an occasion arises I will make myself scant. But know I will except payment for my most gracious understanding and respect. For we have an agreement, And per the terms stated, this pillow is rightfully mine. But I can be fair if such a situation arises."

"Great." Tony mumbled to himself unenthusiastically. He turned over in his bed and pulled the blanket over him more before closing his eyes and allowing his body to finally fall asleep.

* * *

Days turned into weeks and for the most part, Tony's routine remained unchanged. Ikol would occasionally follow him about the castle, but most days, he flew around, memorizing the lay of his new land. After a few days of exploring he learned of every secret corridor and the fastest routs to take to get from one side of the castle to the other. He also learned all the latest gossip and what all the courtiers and servants thought of one another and most of all, what they thought of their king.

In the evenings during supper, he would sing a song or two for the court and at night he would sleep next to Tony. It was not until a month after residing in the castle that Ikol, unbeknownst to Tony could finally test the waters of the third part of their agreement.

Tony sat in his throne. He moved left and right. Crossed then uncrossed his legs in an attempt to get more comfortable, but nothing worked.

His stuffy clothing was making him sweat in places that he didn't know could perspire and his gold and ruby encrusted crown constantly slid to the right side of his head instead of sitting perfectly centered.

The Lady Friday sat at a table that was moved into the large room on the king's left hand side. She dipped a pen in a bottle of ink and wrote a few lines on the parchment.

The door slowly cracked open and Pepper's head peeked in before she entered the room. Lady Friday nodded her head at Pepper, and she nodded back.

"How many today?" Tony asked while fiddling with his crown.

Friday looked out the window behind her and saw a line of people waiting to enter the castle. Several guards and knights were stationed throughout to keep the peace and order. At the end of the line stood Tony's highest ranking knights and soldiers, Sir Rhodey and Sir Sam. As more people approached their heads hung low as they were forced to turn them away. They hadn't come to the castle early enough to have an audience with the king. The line would already take them to supper time. Some people pleaded and begged, where others attempted to bribe the knights. But they held their ground, even if it did pain them to turn away people who were in dire need.

"As usual your grace there are more people in need than there are hours in a day." She spoke while still having out the window. Pepper made her way down and greeted the front of the line, explaining the proper etiquette and protocol while visiting the king. She took up the first group inside and the line moved forward.

"There always is." Tony whispered to himself. "There always is."

* * *

The day went by fast, but slow at the same time. Many farmers came to Tony with news of their wells running dry, sheep being eaten, or cattle falling ill and being unable to work or make money. Where others came to feud over property borders. There was a teacher who traveled for three days with news that her school had been destroyed and the village didn't have enough money to build a new one. A local distillery was robbed and lost months worth a wares. The list went on. Those who came in earnest and were in need Tony helped without hesitation, but the upper class who complained over trivial matters received no gifts.

The day was coming to an end, and the last person, a farmers whose horse was shot by a neighbor, had left with a piece of parchment stating a new one from the royal stables would be delivered to him by the week's end and that his neighbor would be jailed and fined if more proof could be provided had been escorted out by Pepper.

"His majesty must hear me out!" Tony heard a panicked and angry voice shout from behind the door.

"How did this kid get in here?" Tony heard a guard talk to another. His voice was short and heavy.

"I don't-" the guard yelped. "Stupid kid that hurt."

Tony rose from his chair and headed to the door. Friday rose from her chair but Tony rose his hand and she returned to her chair.

Tony opened the door and Ikol immediately flew through but Tony waved him off because the sight before him was questionable at best.

One of his guards was being strangled by a young boy, no older than ten. The other guard was attempting to pull the child off, but it just resulted in the boy holding onto the guard's neck more tightly.

"Your grace!" The two guards stopped what they were doing the moment they realized they had an audience.

The young boy slid off the guard and approached his king.

"I need to talk to you." He demanded.

"That's no way to talk to your sovereign boy." The closest guard said while smacking the boys head.

The boy turned around and glared at the guard. He gingerly rubbed his head and then shot back a look at Tony.

"Are you just going to stand there and let this mongrel treat me like that. I'm just a kid."

"This coming from a kid who thinks it's fun to break into people's home."

"I wouldn't have been able to speak to you otherwise. That hag at the gates wouldn't allow me an audience with you. Just cause I'm a kid."

Tony smiled and laughed to himself from that last comment. If Pepper could hear what that boy just called her.

He took a moment to actually look at the young child. His green eyes were faded and his raven hair was patched with mud. His clothes were fraying at the ends and his pants were too shorts for his legs. The leather boots he wore were worn and holes were starting to form at the heels.

"Alright." Tony sighed thinking he would come to regret this decision. He turned around and walked towards this throne. Ikol was perched on top of the head rest, but moved to Tony's should when he sat down. "Address yourself and come before me, the king."

The boy strutted forward and gave a quick head bow, refusing any revenant formality all other countrymen would.

"Please state your name and the nature of your visit." Friday dipped her pen in the ink preparing to write in the leather bound ledger.

"Serrure milady. Serrure Blake. I come from one of the small farming villages in the north, right on the Midgard Asgard border. Combined we are the largest provides of the kingdom citrus: oranges, lemons, limes, grapefruits. We work hard, rarely getting time off. I was the only person all the villages combined could spare to come here. Many have spoken to the lord regent about this, but no progress has been made. The Asgardians and their enemies keep crossing the border into our lands. Their battles result in our crops being destroyed. Sometimes even, the lives of our own people are taken in an attempt to protect their land. The guards you have sent to patrol the borders do nothing. They claim that they have seen no one cross the borders and the destroyed lands is our own doing. They along with our lord regent spend more time at the tavern than looking out for their citizens and we cannot take it any more. Something must be done."

Tony was shocked and perplexed. How was it that he has never heard of this until now? Asgardian enemies in his kingdom. Both sides causing chaos for his people. He thought he had been maintaining peace and order. Apparently all his supposed good work was for naught.

"Lady Friday. who is the appointed lord of our northern farming villages?"

"Lord Hammer." Serrure interjected.

Tony groaned internally. It was not Tony who had appointed him, but Hammers own blood and lineage. Not to mention Lord Hammer was next in line for the throne if anything happened to Tony. And he enjoyed reminding Tony of that little tidbit.

"I will send word to our Asgardian diplomat and ask him to request an audience with King Odin and make him aware of the situation. Then I will send word to Lord Hammer, request his presence at the castle and make sure he is fully aware of his current position.

"If I may be so bold to give my council," Ikol spoke as if he meant to whisper but his screechy voice carried across the room. "But would it not be prudent to station more guards patrol the border. The Asgardians seem to care little about the havoc their disputes cause. And while a peaceful decision is most amicable, the situation, especially for your people seems, has escalated past that."

The boys eyes widened hopefully at Ikol's words. For that was the answer he wanted to hear. Swift action and justice. Not the long, tedious and offer unproductive discussion of leaders. A ruling class has already failed them, so what would make these people believe their king wouldn't as well.

Tony tapped the armrest of this throne, not please with the predicament he was put in. No thanks to Ikol. Ikol who was gone all day and happened to show up for the most dire request of the day.

"If I send too many guard to the border without discussions, it could look bad. Like declaration of war." The boys eyes steeled and Tony knew he was not winning him over with his answer. And as much as he hated to admit it, Ikol was right. Delegations tale too long and he needs to act now. His people depend on him. He has let them down in the past, when he was a carefree price. But not now. Not that now he's king. He must protect them. "However if the guards stationed there have become lax in their duties as you have suggested, they will be replaced. I'll have my personal knight, Sir Rhodes look into the matter."

He knew the boy still wouldn't be pleased but this was the best he could do. He couldn't send a third of his troops to the border just to protect the farmers; it could be interpreted as an act of war. And as rocky as his relationship was with King Odin, he knew better than do something that could easily be seen as an act of war.

The boy begrudgingly left, and Tony sighed once it was just him, Friday and Ikol. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his hand over his face.

"You did what you could milord." Friday got up from her chair and put her notes together. "So long as you do that, the people should understand and respect you."

"Should. Not will. Not matter what I do. No matter how hard I try to keep them safe, there will always be people who bring something like this to my attention. Remind me that I can't save anyone until it's too late. Until people are already dead."

* * *

"Where have you been hiding all day?" Tony and Ikol were heading to his private chambers. Even though it was almost dinner time Tony was tired and wanted to retire early. He didn't expect Ikol to join him though. The bird enjoyed being the center of attention and soaked in the limelight.

"I was with your people. Listening to their woes from afar." Tony's steps slowed down as the pieces started being put together.

"You led the boy into the castle. That's how he got so far."

"Why would I help the boy? What would I gain from such sentiment?"

Tony had to admit, to himself of course, that that was true. What would a bird gain from helping a human boy? Since he came to the castle, he has always being looking out for himself. He may put on a show. Makes it look like he relishes the court's company, but all he enjoys in the praise from them.

But obviously, he did care about something. Not only did he lead the boy to the throne room, he spoke on his behalf for his cause?

"Ikol, you never told me where you grew up."

Tony cocked his head up to look at the magpie, but he was not there. Turning around he saw him resting on an unlit hallway lamp. He was facing the other way so all Tony saw was the vibrant green tail. "You don't know the Asgardians as I do. They don't deserve to be respected. Nor have your allegiance. All that is happening to them is not without reason. So it would be wise to protect your people now, before you and your kingdom are truly caught in the crossfire."


	3. Chapter 3

Ikol sat in a mulberry tree picking out the berries that looked most fresh. It was another warm, cloudless day; so the shade the tree provided was most welcoming. The soft rippling of the river was calming, adding onto the serenity of the day.

Ants and other small bugs ran up the tree, but all the other birds in the area kept their distance as usual. A few fish jumped up from the river and dived back in perfect synchrony. No humans have spoiled this land deep in the heart of Midgard. The occasional hunter could be seen scouting for elk, deer, rabbit or pheasant, but the closest village, that so happened to be the capital, was still a good twenty miles away. There was one single human, a man who lived nearby, on the opposite side of the river. But he appeared to work at the capital so he came and went only when the sun was rising and setting. So this land remained untainted, protected by the royal family. Making it a perfect home.

Occasionally he would venture into the actual garden of the kingdom, for the servants who tended the gardens spread feed for all the wildlife throughout the borders and constantly cleaned and filled the baths and fountains for grooming. The water was pure and clean and bees pollinated the wildlife. It was a sanctuary. Despite humans taking strolls through its vast borders it was well preserved.

But nothing in the gardens could compare to the mulberry trees grown in the wild.

The day was just like any other. Then again, that's how life was for a bird. Never changing. Always repetitive.

Despite the monotonous life, he should have known it would come to an end. Sooner rather than later.

The birds in the neighboring trees all flew away in a hurry and the chirping of the bugs nearby began to die down. Closing his eyes and focusing on his surroundings he heard it. An obnoxious, boisterous voice.

Four unusually heavily cloaked persons walked past his tree. At his angle he couldn't see their faces, but he could have sworn at one of their waist lines he saw something silver shimmering. Once they were far enough away, he took to the sky following them.

It didn't take Ikol long to realize where the unusual strangers were heading. The capital city. Instead of heading to the entrance at the back of the garden they took the long way around, going to the entrance connected to the city village.

Ikol circled back and landed on a tree in the gardens. There was no way he could follow them any further. So all he could do was sit and wait. He had to know. See if his past was coming back to him or if he was jumping at shadows. He knew he should have just ignored the travelers. Stayed in his mulberry tree. But there was just something about that voice and the shimmering weapon he thought he saw that he just couldn't shake.

The easiest way to pass the time was singing. While it was a skill he believe others of his kind performed more admirably, it was something to do. It was soon after he belted out the soft notes that he regretted his decision. He became so lost in the melody that came to him that he didn't hear the approaching visitors until a long familiar voice spoke. His eyes opened and that was when he saw him. The golden haired prince of Asgard and his warriors. With them was another familiar face. The man who lived on the opposite side of the river his mulberry tree was on.

The Prince took a step towards him and he quickly took off. He was right. The cloaked persons he saw earlier were Asgardians. Was the daft Prince of Asgard. The human who caused all his woes. Was the reason he now lived in Midgard. He should have attacked the man. Pecked his eyes out. Done something. And yet here he was. Flying away. No he couldn't think about it. He shouldn't. It's in the past now. Fretting over it would do nothing. Besides, it's not like that oaf would remember or care. His ego and pride knew no bounds.

He made it back to his nest in the mulberry tree and began fiddling with the branches in his beak. He should have known that the day would only get worse, but considering the monotony in his life these past years such events were unexpected.

The other residents in the forest became more animated and a black bird, a raven approached. It cawed loudly, it's voice a surprisingly calm despite its panicked words. It was asking if anyone had seen four cloaked figures come this way recently. Ikol moved from his nest to the top of the tree and called out to the raven.

"I may have seen such figures this morning. But if I may ask what news you are carrying as payment for my assistance." Ikol noticed the small scroll wrapped to its leg with a thin piece of twine which indicated it to be a messenger.

"Enemies have attacked Asgard. The castle nearly fallen. Queen Frigga is dead."

The world around him froze. He must has misheard. Asgard. The castle. Frigga. It couldn't be true. As much as he has grown to despite that place. It couldn't be. Queen Frigga is the strangest Asgardian he new. A talented sorceress. A brave warrior. "Continue south until you see a castle. The people you seek are guests there." Ikol finally spoke. The raven nodded it's head in thanks and flew off. Once he was out a sight, Ikol headed north.

He flapped his wings harder and faster than ever before, determined to make it to Asgard before sunrise. Despite the aching pain forming in his wings and his desire to stop for water growing stronger with each flap he refused to stop.

He saw it. The currently dried up river that acted as a divide for the two kingdoms. He pushed himself harder and that was when it happened. It was like he hit an invisible wall. A shock was sent through his entire body and he fell to the ground. He weakly got up and flew at the boarder again only to fall pray to the same thing. But that did not stop. His body wanted to shut down. Die then and there. But he willed himself to fly. He his the wall once more, and this time a few of his feather fell off and onto the ground next to him. "Mother…" He croaked as he rose into the sky again. "Mother…" He nearly whispered as he ran into the shield with the same results. "Mother…" was the last word he spoke before his body finally failed on him and the world started to turn black.

* * *

Ikol felt a dull pain run down his body and his eyes slowly opened. His named was being called out, and he realized he was being gently poked by Tony.

"You're awake. Good." Was all Tony said once Ikol began moving about. He turned his head to the side and slightly ruffled his feathers.

Ikol looked around the room and saw it was still dark. The sun has not risen and the lamps placed throughout the room were still unlit. He rose from the pillow and waddled across to the edge of the bed. It was far too dark for him to see. But he had become familiar enough with the space the past month that he could make his way around.

He felt the bed shaking and knew Tony was moving. The light next to the side of the bed flared up and Ikol could see the men's tired face. The bags under his eyes that he already possessed were darker and deeper. The sand of sleep had yet to be washed away and his hair was tangled mess across his face.

"You need to tell me," Despite the weariness there was a forcefulness to Tony's command. "What is your relationship with the Kingdom of Asgard." Ikol was taken aback. Wondering where this newfound forcefulness came from. Yes, earlier Tony had asked him similar questions, but he was able to avoid them. There was no need to delve into his past. His broken ties to Asgard and its people.

"If I once held ties to that decrepit kingdom, what's it to you? I have no allegiance to them nor you. I am but a beast. A magpie. You may be king of men, but I am king of the sky. Free. No shackles can hole me down."

"This tough bird act may have been cute at first and I'll admit I might have been charmed by it, but we are way past that." Tony slicked his hair back and he sat up straight in the bed. Ikol stayed at the foot of the bed, bracing himself if he would need to take off. "Just now. I don't know what you were dreaming about. Hell, do birds even dream?" He spoke quickly and hypothetically. "But you kept repeating something. Saying that you needed to make it to Asgard. That you needed to avenge her. That you needed vengeance and retribution for your mother."

Ikol tried to remember. Pull out a nonexistent memory of what he dreamed of. But nothing came. All he could think of was the day itself. The memory came flooding in and the aching pain in his heart was too much to bare. His mother was killed. And he was trapped. Unable to save her. Asgard, and its king and prince let her died. And he would never forgive them for it. His dream. What he was talking about in his sleep, it couldn't have been that? Could it? But there was no other way this foreign king could know about such affairs.

"My mother. She was killed too. Murdered. I don't talk about it much. I don't like talking about it. Part of me still thinks it's my fault. If I hadn't argued with her and my father that day. Or if I had gone with them. Maybe she would still be alive." Tony didn't know why he was opening up to Ikol. Why he was sharing something that he never even talked to his closest friends about. But Ikol. Something about the way he looked. Tony could have sworn once more, he appeared human. Scared. Crestfallen. Eyes wide and petrified.

Maybe, like he, Ikol built up walls to make the true pain he is hiding. That it made it easier to bare the scares on your heart that will never heal. "Their carriage was attacked while they were traveling to a diplomatic summit in the Kingdom of Wakanda. My mother hated traveling with guards. She thought it was more conspicuous if we traveled without them." Tony paused and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. Ikol could tell this was hard for Tony. That talking about this is a way a reliving the memories. Memories he would rather forget or change as a whole. But the fact he was allowing himself to bring up these ghost showed Ikol how strong Tony actually was. "You see. My father. Starting at the age of five, he started sending me away to visit other kingdoms. I was gone for several months at a time. He claimed it was a way to build relations with the other royals my age. But really, it was because he never saw me as a son, just an heir, so he treated me as such. When I was thirteen I was finally allowed to stay at the castle with my parents for more than a month at a time. I had private tutors. Weapons training. They would still send me away, occasionally, but only for a month or two at a time. But the night my parents were leaving, my father wanted to ship me off again. They were going to drop me off at my new prison on their way to Wakanda. I didn't want to go though. So I stood my ground and they left without me. And I never saw them again. I grew bitter after it. Thought my father deserved it. I delved into blacksmithing and alchemy as a distraction and I know my selfishness has caused Pepper more headaches then she deserves. It took some time, but I soon realized I had to stop thinking about myself and start thinking about them. I had to put my kingdom before myself. My self-pity. It's not what she would have wanted."

Ikol was nearly rendered speechless. He didn't know how to react or what to say to this strange turn of events. No jokes were made. And Tony was not treating him like a beast, but like a human. As if they were equals. Part of him wanted to believe that this was the actual dream. That he would wake up any moment now and they would have their usual bouts. But this was reality. Someone was actually opening up to him. Comforting him. Letting him know that he understands the pain of loosing a loved one.

He could feel one of the walls he kept around himself crumbling and he didn't know what to do. His head shot down to the bearskin blanket, refusing to let the king see this moment of weakness.

"I was here. In Midgard when my mother was murdered." The words came out of Ikol before he could debate the risk of opening up to this man. But something in him told him he could trust the king. At least trust him at this moment. "I was exiled from my home. My home in Asgard." Ikol half expected Tony to make a joke or question how a bird could be exiled form his home, but Tony uncharacteristically kept his mouth shut. "My father and I were never on good terms. I ruffled too many feathers so to speak. And it didn't help that he did little to hide his favoritism. My elder brother was a fool, but father was too blind to see it…no matter what I did to prove it. He thought the world of him but nothing Mother was the only one who truly understood me. I know not who killed her, but I know who to blame for it. I will succeed in my vengeance, no matter how many years it make take to see it to fruition. I may not have been able to save her, but the ones who failed in protecting her will know my fury as will the one who committed the crime."

"Then what?" Tony asked in an almost nonchalant tone. "You get your revenge, then what?"

"Just because you have seceded doesn't mean I will."

"I do still dream about it. Finding her killer. Avenging her. Making them pay for what they have done. But what good would it actually do? Thousands of people across the kingdom are depending on me. And I know what they say. I'm too young. Reckless. Self-obsessed. Volatile. Not exactly qualities people look for in their leader. I may skive on Pepper, but not on my duties as King. Because it's not revenge that will bring my mother back, but keeping her memory alive and making sure Midgard and its people remain safe and well cared for."

"If the day comes. And you do come face to face with her killer. Will you be able to turn the other cheek? Retain this naive partisan that you have chosen to live by?"

Tony sighed heavily and his eyes drifted to the ceiling. "Probably not." He spoke honestly. "But I know she, and your mother too. They would want us to be the bigger people. They wouldn't want us to solve violence with more violence. So I'll allow myself to live in this fantasy where I could make her wishes a reality."

Ikol hopped up the bed and fluttered onto Tony's shoulder. He knew the human was right. That in the end, revenge was only a temporary solution. It wouldn't mend his heart completely. That his rage would not be so easily quelled. If anything it would only darken him. Drive him further down a path of self inflicted pain and hatred. But he was not strong like Tony. He had already made his bed, and now he is laying in it.

But he would not admit any of this to Tony. Not that he even could if he wanted to. So instead he started to sing. It was a low, but soulful song that told a story of life and death. Unlike his other songs there was no upbeat tempo or high notes. Despite that, the song was not a sullen as one would think. While it touched Tony like cold winter morning, he had to admit, it was the most beautiful song he had ever heard Ikol sing. And Ikol refused to let the song end until Tony fell back to sleep. Once he was certain of the closed eyes and rhythmic breathing, he flapped his wings over the light to extinguish it. But instead of returning to his pillow, he rested on Tony's chest, allowing himself to be lulled to sleep by the rising and falling of Tony's peacefully sleeping body.

* * *

Even though Tony and Ikol would never acknowledge it, the dynamic between the two changed that day. While they still had their banter, that night, they had a moment of understanding. Saw that despite being man and beast that deep down they were not that different.

Ikol was more prone to join Tony in the dungeons of his workspace or sit on the large windowsill of his office that he started leaving open.

Now Iol didn't follow the king as blindly as a foolish dog would, but he found himself actually enjoying the company.

Tony was sitting in his office staring at a map of every property owner's boundary lines. The breeze coming through the window caused the map to ripple once in awhile, but he didn't care. He just wanted to find a solution quickly and send the decree on its way. But this was a tricky situation. Two landowners. One of them was looking for a new freshwater well and was well off enough that he could take the time off to do it and pay for it himself as opposed to asking for assistance as most did. The problem was, the freshwater he found was right at his properties boarder. His neighbor also owned vast land as he did. Was a sheep, cattle, swine, and chicken farmer. And while his land extended far, he fenced off certain areas so his property could not escape too far. So he never had reason to venture out to his border. The wealthy man, knowing this, dug and built the well anyways, even though a good portion of it was in his neighbor's land as well.

One day, one of the sheep escaped. The wooden posts were being eaten by termites, and a set of them finally gave way. The man went out to look for his lost sheep and found it no too far from the latest addition to his land, the well. The man was furious that the well was built on his land without permission and more mad that he was not getting his share of the fresh water. So he started to do that. Every day he would send his daughter to the well to fetch their share. He would have her do it at the crack of dawn. Well before the neighbor would ever wake. For his land was more for show the actual use, due to him being a businessman and not a laborer. One day though, the daughter was playing in the property and became thirsty. Not knowing that the well was not actually her father's, she went to drink from it, since it was closer in proximity than the house. The wealthy man saw her drinking from the well and threatened her for taking what was he. She ran back home, told her father and now Tony is stuck with fixing this. The wealthy man wanted to buy that section of land off the farmer, but he refused and demanded that he was allowed half of the water since half of the well was on his property. Which the businessman in turn said he demanded payment for half of the well he built. And the argument went in circles like that for a good thirty minutes until Tony was told he had to see the next person. He told them he would make a decision by the month's but that deadline was ticking and he couldn't put it off any longer.

Tony leaned back in his chair so it was hanging over it and Ikol was upside down. "Hey secret confidant." He asked Ikol who was preening his feathers. "Wasn't part of our deal that you would advise me on stuff like this?"

Ikol slowly moved his beak out of his feathers and looked at the loosely hanging head.

When Tony met the small black eyes he could have sworn he saw them turn green. The pulled were dilated and Tony could have sworn they looked shocked. But with one blink they turned back to normal and Ikol quickly returned to his cleaning.

When he stopped and turned back to face trainer human he saw Tony was still looking at him. His gaze piercing straight through him.

He was flabbergasted. When he asked that of Tony he never thought it would actually happen. That it was just words. Another empty promise. He had received enough of those in his short life.

Yes he may have forced his advice earlier and it didn't go over so well. But now. Now he was being asked it freely.

"What solutions have you come up with so far?" He asked to better understand how the king's brain was processing this predicament.

"No matter what I do, someone will be unhappy with the situation. The farmer is a hard worker. One of the backbones of the kingdom. While he makes enough to take care for his farm and family, he doesn't have the means to pay for the well and I can't force him to sell his land either. It's rightfully his. The merchant. He is not only the village's, but the kingdom's largest supplier of ore and natural metals. If I offend him I could cost the kingdom a valuable asset. He could take his business elsewhere."

"Then why don't you allow neither access to the well?" Ikol asked hypothetically. "You could have the businessman find a new source of fresh water that is within his property line and since the farmer didn't need the well to begin with, he loses nothing."

"That would still anger the business man though. Yes what he did was wrong, but he still spent money on having it built and the fresh water found."

Ikol made a noise that Tony thought was equivalent to a sigh. "You can't fix everything. Nor make every citizen happy. Universal acceptance is an impossibility. No matter what you do someone will always be disappointed. See you as a failure." Ikol shoot his head in disbelief. "I will never understand where this mentality came from. You cannot save everyone. Fix everyone's problems. If you come to term with this it will make the hard decisions easier."

Tony was about to retaliate but he could feel it coming. His hand was shaking and the pain was creeping through his veins to his heart. His head show down to his chest and he clutched his clothing. His breath became short but he did his best to keep his breathing steady "My supplements." He choked out, but his legs muffled his words. Ikol flee over to Tony landed on the table. He didn't understand what was going on and was hesitant to get closer. "I need my supplements." Tony wheezed again. This time though he lifted his head up slightly so he could be heard. Ikol shot into the air, flew out the window and prayed Jarvis don't shut Tony's bedroom window. He zoomed in in and did his best to center the box in his mouth and headed back to the study. He placed it next to Tony, but his shaking body and hand was not strong enough to move far. Ikol sense that he had to act quickly and that he didn't have a moment to spare. He flipped the lid with his beak and took out a pill. The taste was rancid and bitter. He didn't understand how anyone could take one, let alone one every night. He carefully hopped on Tony and placed the pill in his slightly ajar mouth. He then hopped on the desk and waited. Ten, fifteen, twenty minutes passed and Tony still haven't moved. When Ikol debated whether he should check on whether Tony was alive or not, the humans body slowly began to move until he was sitting up properly in the chair. "This. This is why I work so hard to help have save everyone. I was born with a heart defect. The doctor told my parents I wouldn't live long, but here I am. Those pills I created help, but they won't for long. As much as they are saving me. They are slowly killing me as well. One of the herbs I use, imported from Wakanda, in large doses can kill. But the poison in it is harmless enough in small doses. So while it helps my heart I am slowly poisoning my bloodstream. I have yet to be able to find a suitable replacement so I keep taking it. I would rather die from a slow injection of poison than heart failure. That way I'm still in control. So far I've calculated that I have another three maybe four years left before the poison begins to take its hold on me. And well, I don't know what will happen to my kingdom when I'm gone. I refuse to have kids. To pass my disease onto them. So I'll be the last Stark and I have to make sure I protect and preserve Stark legacy as well as I human can. So I will help every citizen no matter the costs. Because as far as I know, once I'm dead, Midgard will fall into a state of hell." Tony laughed weakly and Ikol didn't understand what was happening. Why all this was coming out now. And why the king was so nonchalant about death. "It's funny. I never had the courage to tell Pepper, Rhodey, or Bruce this. They know about my heart condition, but as far as they know these pills fix everything. That I can live to the fullest with them. But I'm telling you. A talking bird I barely know the truth to my situation. Why is that?"

Ikol hesitantly moved so he was resting on Tony's lap. He looked up at his and met the dark brown eyes. "Maybe it's because you sense something in me. Something that is not so different from yourself. Maybe it's because I won't pity your pain like everyone else, and respect our decision."

"You know what's funny...you know what. Never mind. I'm not walking to that trap."

"And what trap would it be that you're walking in to?"

Tony sighed in resignation even though he wasn't putting up much of a fight. "It funny that at times I forget you're a bird. That I see you as human." Tony shrugged it off even though he semi made a spectacle of it.

Ikol didn't laugh at or mock Tony's sentiment. If anything he fell silent and quietly whispers so low that despite the king being a foot away, could not hear, "if only it were true."

* * *

Fall turned to winter and winter into spring. While Ikol would normally go as far north as he could for the winter season, he now had a castle that he could reside in and a soft silken pillow as opposed to a rough twig nest. He kept a close eye on the king since his episode and during the quiet moments of pain he would sing him a song until it passed and the poisonous pills took their effect.

Tony didn't mind having Ikol with him, well with him more than usual during these colder months because he found out that the bird was right. He could be his secret confidant. Even though Ikol was vague with many of his stories as a fledgling he was a good listener and never judge Tony on his decisions, whether they were good or bad. His relationship with Ikol was unlike those with his fellow humans. They always brushed off his decisions to being childish or paranoid. They didn't understand how is mind worked and why it did work that way. But Ikol, even if he lacked an understanding, his reactions were vastly different. Maybe that was why he was able to open up to the magpie more. He didn't risk the fear of being wrongly judged.

Deep into spring Tony should have known he would receive another Asgardian guest. They had been popping up like clockwork the past year. First Prince Thor, then one of the ambassadors with the book that changed his life in a way he never could have imagined. So, it only made sense a third would appear.

The whispers came quickly to the castle. That a lone Asgardian warrior was spotted traveling through some of the various villages and Tony knew it was only a matter of time before they made his appearance.

From the window of his study he could see that a clocked figure was approaching the gate. He knew the Asgardian had come so he and Ikol made they way to the throne room.

"You have a gift from Prince Thor." Pepper said as she opened the doors to the throne room. Tony's drumming fingers came to a stop and he fixed himself so he sat tall in his throne. He had been waiting nearly thirty minutes and the time had finally arrived.

"If it's another book Pepper-" But Tony quickly shut his lips as the Asgardian Emissary came in.

Her long black hair was tightly wound in a ponytail and her shimmering solder sword hung from her waist. Her armor appeared new, for it was not scuffed and well polished. And the scent that followed the Lady Sif into the room, a mix of bloody sea salt and, rose water was easily distinguishable.

Her eyes rapidly scanned the hall as she approached the throne. When her eyes finally settled on a position, Tony realized it was not he she was looking at, but Ikol, who was sitting on top his gold perch.

Her eyes shifted to Tony and her apathetic face transformed into a subtle, but cheeky grin.

She got down on one knee and bowed respectfully, but her smug grin continued to taunt him.

"King Anthony." She rose and her attention drifted back to the Magpie.

"Lady Sif." He spoke curtly. "When you address your own king, do you also look at his crows?" Tony kept the polite tone, but his insinuation was anything but that.

"King Odin does not keep Huginn and Muninn trapped in a brick cage. He allows them to be free; not keep them as one would a trinket so to stroke their own ego."

Tony looked to Ikol expecting a smug remark to being compared to a trinket, but oddly enough, he stayed silent.

Instead, he flapped his wings and flew over to the window. He used his beak to lift the latch and then tapped the glass until it opened and flew to the closest fountain and started to take a bath.

Tony smiled to himself. While Ikol stayed uncharacteristically quiet, he made a point none the less. He is not being caged in. Is free to leave when he desires. But most importantly, he stays on his own volition.

"Well, obviously you were sent here to assist me in as you put it, stroking my ego so..." Tony extended his hand as an indication to continue.

Sif withheld the look of disgust that she felt from that comment. She knew the young king was quite promiscuous, something her own king and prince thankfully lacked, but she had hopped he would be able to control himself with Lady Potts in attendance. She seemed to be the only one who could keep Tony in line.

Sif opened the satchel that was on the side opposite of her sword and pulled out a gold box. It was plain, unadorned, but smooth to the touch.

Sif approached the throne and attempted to hand the box to Tony.

Pepper rolled her eyes as Tony was about to protest to being handed something. So instead of letting her king embarrass not only himself but the kingdom with his childish behavior, she snatched the box from Sif and shoved it in Tony's hands.

Sif took a few steps backward as Tony begrudgingly slid the lid off the box he was forced to take.

He handed the lid to Pepper and hesitated before grabbing what was in it. When Pepper nudged him he snapped out of the trance the gift had put him in and pulled out the mechanical bird.

It was made of a clear material and Tony tapped it gently. It rang like glass but didn't feel like it. Inside was golden cogs and parts making the glass-like figure take on the appearance of a bird. Two rubies were set as eyes and a string of them decorated the tail. On the birds right side was a small key like hole. Tony reached back in the box and he pulled out a small golden wind up key.

He gingerly placed the key in the hole and turned it five times. The key began whirring and the beak opened and closed as if it were singing and the tail bounced in sync.

The song sounded like the Sunday church bells and was just as delicate as Ikol's songs. It was a soft, alluring, song, but there was also a warmth and comfort to it. It was like a song a mother would sing to soothe their crying babe.

When the tune came to an end, Sif spoke again. "The magpies of Asgard are poor in comparison to those of Midgard." She spoke half heartedly, and her face contoured as if there was a bitter taste in her mouth. "Prince Thor's words, not mine." She muttered that last part bitterly. "Now if you'll pardon me your majesty, I must be going." Sif stiffly bowed a final time hoping she would be dismissed.

Tony did his best to keep his face concealed from Sif's statement. It was unusual and borderline suspicious for her to be here just to deliver a gift. Normally, one could send an ambassador to do such a tedious task, not a Lady and member of the Prince's royal guard. And then to leave so quickly. Most visitors from a foreign land would typically spend a day; they would feast in the evening and leave in the morrow. But Sif, while typically cold to Tony in all her visits - which Tony believes is a result of the day he "insult to her honor" when they were seven - was giving off an air of impatiens. It was like she couldn't wait to leave, more so than usual.

And then he remembered something key. Sif was not in attendance during Prince Thor's visit. That was a peculiarity he overlooked. Something was happening in Asgard behind the scenes, the only question was what it was and how and if it will effect Midgard.

"Lady Potts." Tony spoke formally and shortly, but nothing else needed to be said.

"Of course." Pepper bowed and escorted Sif from the Throne room.

Once Tony was alone, he turned the key in the bird and watched it roar to life. He studied the gears and quickly learned how each part brought the delicate trinket to life. When the gentle bell like song ended Tony rose from his throne and gingerly placed the ornament down. He strolled over to the window Ikol opened and watched the small bird bathe.

Sif, instead of using the main gates to exit the castle, was now in Tony's view, strolling around the gardens with Pepper. Their arms were linked and a guard followed a few feet behind them.

They were chatting animatedly, but he could see Sif become solemn when they were near the bathing Ikol.

Ikol stopped preening his feathers and turned around to face the young women. Looking between Ikol and Sif, their stare down was akin to that of two powerful warriors going into battle. He half expected Sif to draw her sword and turn Ikol into Sunday dinner. Instead, she bent down and got close to the small bird. It was something similar to a whisper in one's ear.

Ikol cocked his head and Tony could have sworn he saw a human smile, a wickedly mischievous and proud one at that, form instead of the beak just opening and closing slightly.

And then the garden fell to a lull and all Tony could hear was Ikol's song. This one was louder than usual, less like soft bells and more like a powerful gong. The tune was quick, constantly changing. It hit Tony like a bucket of ice water on a winter day. There was a bitter tone to it, but unless one listened to Ikol sing as much as Tony did, such bitterness would be difficult to hear.

The song came to an end and once again the garden roared to life with its typical chatter.

Sif bowed her head, and returning to Pepper's side, they linked arms and delved deeper into the garden, the guard dutifully staying a few steps behind.

Ikol looked up to the window and met Tony's eyes. Maybe Sif had a point, while he was free to leave, the way Tony looked at him, he might as well be caged. But Sif coming also served as a reminder to him. He is no longer tied down by kings and princes. He is a beast. A wild animal. He could go wherever he pleased whenever. He could never be like Tony, no matter how much he played pretend.

So instead of returning to the courtroom like he originally planned, he headed west, in the direction of the sea, not once looking back.


	4. Chapter 4

Ikol circled the castle looking for an open window, but oddly enough he could not find one. He had only been gone two weeks. Two weeks since the Lady Sif came. It gave him time to free himself. Clear his head. Remember who and what he is. The time he had spent with Tony was more like a dream as he inhaled the sweet scent of salt water. The beach was calm and soothing and he had forgotten what fresh air had tasted like. Even though he returned to the gardens few a few hours at a time when the first signs of sprig had shown, his lugs had gotten used to the smog that he never realized existed in the castle.

Part of him questioned whether he should return to the castle. He had forgotten what is was like to truly stretch his wings. To not have a schedule. To go where he pleased and stay there for as long and as short as he wanted. And yet he found himself missing the company. He never new how lonely he was until someone had come into his life. And as insufferable as the human could be a times. Companionship. Something he never dreamed he would want or need became something he sorely needed. He no longer felt as beastly as he once was. Because of the way Tony treated him, he actually started to feel human. Something he never pictured he would happen. He craved conversation. Another thing that before meeting the human he never desired having. He hated himself for changing like this. He was finally happy with who he was. What he had become. And now. Now he was seeing that that was no longer a life he could keep living. Tony changed him. Forever.

He landed in the castle garden on the birdbath that was closest to the entrance. He waited for someone to enter or exit but oddly enough no one came or went. He took flight once more, but this time remaining closer to the ground so he could look for one of the gardeners and ask them to grant him entrance. But oddly enough not even a gardener could be found. It was as if the whole castle became abandoned. He reached the end of the garden where it met his forest and that was when he finally spotted someone. Lord Banner. One of the king's closest confidantes, but not fond of Ikol.

He swooped even lower to the human could see him before landing on the closest eyelevel tree.

"Ikol." He heard the man murmur as his eye followed him to the tree. "You came back." He said more loudly, but it was still his normal tone. "Tony thought…he thought you had left for good. We all did."

Ikol was startled by this statement and this reaction. He was not gone long. Just two weeks. Fourteen day. What could have possible happened within such a short time frame. He was a free bird. Tony knew it. So what was it that could have possibly changed that? Unless… "I have been unable to get access in the castle. Take me to him."

"You're not going to fly off without a word this time?"

"You have my word." Ikol landed on his shoulder which caused Bruce to nearly jump. The bird landing on his shoulder was the last thing he had expected. The only person he ever actively showed to like was Tony so this gesture of faith was far too intimate for Bruce. But he kept his mouth shut and took Ikol to the castle and then to Tony's room.

Ikol was surprised that in the middle of the day Tony was hiding in his room as opposed to working in the dungeon or study but kept the thought to himself. Once he saw Tony. The human. All would be explained.

Bruce knocked on the door before allowing himself in. Tony was laying in bed, still in his sleepwear. The room was filled with music and Ikol noticed that next to the bedside lamp was a small gold and glass bird with a key sticking out of it.

Ikol listened to the song and hated to admit that he was impressed at the mechanics and the song. Despite being a machine it sounded so life like. It sounded like him. Tony looked at Ikol for only a moment before looking back to his shining trinket. "I'll leave you two for a moment." Bruce said. So Ikol hopped off his shoulder and perched himself at the closed windowsill.

"I had a fit while you were gone. More than one actually. Thankfully Jarvis was in the room for the first and Rhodey for the second. He wound up the bird and play the music for me. And just as your song helped me through, so did this. Not to mention it doesn't argue with me or sleep in my bed." Tony spoke bitterly once the song came to an end. "But best of all, it doesn't disappear for two weeks without a word."

Ikol was taken aback at first by how upfront the king was being. But also how petty and childish he was acting. "Don't tell me you are upset because I left without being granted permission like one of your courtiers. I told you once before that I am a free creature, not tied down to anyone. We may have had our fun these past months. But I am still a beast. A magpie. I can come and go as I please. You, yourself expressed a similar sentiment when that Asgardian warrior visited and she compared me to an object no better than that." Ikol used his wing to point to the mechanical bird in Tony's hand.

"Well now that I have this to soothe me during my fits, you can came and go as much as you please. In fact, you don't even need to come back at all. All the courtiers agree. This bird, albeit it fake, is far superior in song and here when I need it. So go. I don't need you."

Ikol felt something that he didn't know how to explain. It was a feeling that he has not felt for many years. One that reminded him of his father and brother? What is heartache? Betrayal? He had grown fond of this human and it took his time away from him to finally realize it. Nearly every day, he thought about Tony. Wondered if he was hiding from Pepper or working on a new weapon. And now that he came back. Came to terms with what he wanted, he was being pushed away.

But it was to be expected. Wasn't it? He was just a bird. As much as he felt like a human, he would never be one. Tony would never see him as an equal. Never understand him and what he is. Everyone pushes him away. And now it was Tony's turn to do the same thing everyone else has to him.

Ikol cawed in a way the Tony thought was meant to be a laugh. "You wish me to beg? To grovel. To ask for your undying forgiveness because I wasn't here when you wanted me to be. I am not your servant or your courtier. I am not a citizen of your kingdom. I do not have to bow nor placate you and your pity party. All you were was a way to pass the time. Nothing more." Ikol's heart as small as it may be, stung from the words he was spouting and he didn't understand why. When he fought with his brother and father he never felt such regret in his words. So why was he feeling it now? With a human he has only known for a short while.

"If that's how you feel then go. Leave Midgard and never come back. You are not welcomed in my gardens nor any land that is mine. If I or any guard see you we will fire on sight."

Ikol didn't say a word. He didn't fight back. Kings. Humans. They were beyond reasoning. And Tony was showing his true colors. That he is no different. Ikol opened the window with his beak and flew out. Not once looking back. But while he was flying he felt something wet land on his wings. He looked up to the sky expecting spring showers, but there were no clouds in sight.

* * *

To say Tony was annoyed would be an understatement. He was livid. Yes he almost died. He had another one of his fits while experimenting with the explosive powder and could have blown off half of his face, but he was finally getting close to making a viable weapon from the powder substance. And here he was, bedridden with babysitter Jarvis. Yes, his heart issues were escalating. Instead of having one every few weeks, he was having them on a nearly daily basis. But every few minutes he would wind up his golden mechanical bird so even if he did have a fit, the song was almost always playing. He would close his eyes and focus on the music helping him relax until another pill could be shoved down his throat.

He tried to pass off the increase in attacks as nothing, but Pepper wanted him in bed and for the court doctors to look at him once more. He attempted to protest, but was vastly outnumbered, so there was little chance of success.

He was laying in bed, the golden bird in his hand. Its beak moving up and down as it sung its song. Listening to it was all he could do to pass the time. Not gadgets or tinkering allowed until observation was over. The one plus side was that Pepper was acting regent, doing all his work until he was deemed better. She was the only person he trusted the kingdom to. Would carry on all the hard work he is trying to do for his citizens.

The song came to an end and Tony began winding up the bird again. But the fit began to take hold. At first is seemed like any other, his body would shake and his heart would beat so fast he feared it coming out of his chest. But this time his body started trashing and sick spewed onto the floor. Jarvis's chair nearly fell as he jumped out of it to fetch a doctor.

The golden bird fell to the ground during the fit. The glass cracked and a few pieces of the golden gears flew under the massive bed. Jarvis ran back in the room and pinned down his kings trashing body. The three court doctors ran into his room. One held the kings head straight, while a second helped Jarvis keep the king's body straight. The third doctor forced a slimy clear liquid down Tony's throat and forced his mouth slightly shut, but not completely, so it would not come out. The trashing slowly came to a stop and Tony looked as if he was sleeping.

"What's happening?" Jarvis asked them, but received no answer. He didn't understand. What was it that caused the escalation in the fits?

Shimmering gold on the floor caught his attention, so Jarvis picked up the now broken mechanical magpie. Then it came to him. That was when it worsened. That was when his king's illness started getting worse. He never noticed, but the fits were so few while the king was in the original magpie's presence. But the moment he left, the fits came back, only steadily worse.

There was a correlation between the two. It was not proof of causality, but is was just too much of a coincidence to not be. He placed the broken trinket on the kings bedside. He looked at it for a few hard minutes, remembering the vibrant green tail of the original. The slick black feathers and the snowy white intermixed. He could perfectly see the smile on his king's face when he listened to Ikol's songs. A song that he hadn't seen since the late queen was alive.

He knew there was a connection. There had to be. And there was only one way to fix it. All he needed was a second opinion. Maybe three. Or four. After all, nothing spreads faster in a kingdom than gossip.

* * *

Ikol sat in the tree. He was as far away from Midgard's capital city as he could be without entering the forbidden Asgardian lands. While he was banished from Midgard, so long as he stayed away from humans who would recognize him he figured himself safe.

The closest village that he would visit to salvage for food, for there were no trees bearing fresh fruit the he cared for, had become insufferable. Everyone, even the smallest child sung that asinine machine's song. There was no where he could go to escape it though. He was trapped by the boundaries of this idiotic kingdom, for he refused to go to the closest kingdom to the east, Wakanda. He traveled to many small villages in Midgard, but everyone in the kingdom appeared to know the tune. Some had even created lyrics for it. They would sing their poorly made song and other would soon join in. It was insufferable. But what else could he do? No other kingdoms were as peaceful as Midgard, nor as close to his despised home. So he stayed, doing his best to find areas as far away from humans as possible. But as of late that seemed easier said than done. Many of the villagers in the north, closest to Asgard border were moving slightly further south. Starting a new life. Trying to get away from the battles that were popping up more frequently. Battles that the foolish Midgardian King had still done little about.

Ikol was right. Talks would get them nowhere. Action needed to be taken. And if Asgardians died while Midgardians protected their land. Well, the world was better off without them.

Ikol sat high in his tree and heard the snapping of twigs. Two small human children were playing in the forest so he relaxed slightly. Thankfully none of them were singing. Instead they were talking, gossiping to be precise.

"My uncle was called into the capital. Requested by the king himself! I begged to go, but mother wouldn't allow it. Said the capital was no place for a child. I'm nearly thirteen."

"Isn't your uncle a doctor? Why was he called to court?"

"I shouldn't say, but the king has fallen ill, possibly dying. The court doctors wanted a second opinion. But they are trying to keep his illness a secret from the kingdom. They know my uncle is one of the best in the kingdom so they came to him first."

"If it's a secret, then how do you know?"

"I was spying in on the conversation…"

Ikol nearly blacked out. The king. Tony. Was his condition worsening? Why should he even care? He was banished? Told he was not welcome in the castle, its gardens, hell Midgard as a whole was a no fly zone. And yet he was afraid. Scared he would never see Tony again. Sing him a song.

He was a fool. If he had not left. If his pride had not gotten the better of him, he would be there. By his side. Be able to sing him a new song. He was better than some mechanical toy. His songs had more meaning and soul to them. Always changing. King Anthony didn't deserve him or his music. So why was it that he desired it. Wanted to sing him one last song before he died. He took off from the tree and headed south. He didn't know if he would make it. Possibly turn back a few times. But something in him animal instinct or not, kept leading him south.

* * *

Ikol flew into the boarders that marked the land as the capital city. He knew it was foolish. There was no way he could get close to the king. Let alone inside the castle. If the rumor was true and Tony was dying, then there was no doubt his entourage would leave his side. But he had to see him. See if those poisonous pills were finally killing him. He had to get in. No matter the costs.

He found an open window, sped through it, and quickly started weaving in and out of servants. He pushed himself and his wings were getting heavy as he flapped. But he did it, he made it to the room and as a servant closed the door behind her, he zoomed in. He perched himself on top of the dressing screen and took in the mood of the room.

Everyone in the room was too focused on Tony to even notice that he snuck in. But he stay extra quiet just to be certain that he would remain invisible to him.

"How long do you think he has?" Pepper asked to no one in particular.

Bruce took his glasses off and gingerly rubbed the bridge of his nose. "The palladium pills that were keeping his heart going have been slowly poisoning him." Pepper looked at him in disbelief, so he continued. "I ran a few tests on his blood and found large traces of poisons. I then ran a few tests on his pills to see what they were actually made of. I'm certain it's one of its ingredients that's killing him. If we keep him off his pills any longer his heart will stop by morning, but if we let him take them, the poison will continue to take him slowly. He will have maybe three days. A week tops."

"He's already dying." Rhodey declared bitterly. "There has to be something. Like a foreign doctor who uses different medicine then what ours and Tony have developed. Or maybe Tony has been working on a cure in secret. Something that can counteract the palladiums poisonous effects."

"Why didn't you tell us it was getting this bad?" Pepper asked the sleeping Tony. "Why didn't you tell us you were dying? That what was saving you was also killing you. We could have helped you. You don't have to take on everything by yourself."

Rhodey placed a hand on her shoulder. Nothing could be said or done. Tony. Their friend. Their king. His days were numbered and there was nothing that could stop that.

"We should go. Let him rest." Pepper placed a hand on top of Rhodey's and rubbed it warmly. "We need to devise a strategy. With no heir to take the throne, we need to figure out a way to keep the kingdom from collapsing."

That was the Pepper they knew. The one who could bury her personal feelings and put the kingdom as a whole first. Everyone silently nodded in agreement and left the room without making a peep.

Ikol waited until he could no longer hear them walking down the hall. He landed on the bed next to Tony but was unsure what to do. As a bird he could do nothing. Nothing but sing. So that is what he did. He sang a song, one he had never performed before. It was a song of hope and comfort. A song that his mother used to sing for him. He sung as quietly as he could so only the king could hear it, for it was a song for no one but him.

Ikol still didn't fully understand why he was so inclined to sing to the king. They parted on less than amicable terms. And a part of him was still bitter and despised the king for what he said and how he acted. Yet, he could hear his mother voice. She told him even the most hated of enemies deserve an honorable death. So that's what he will do. The one thing he can. For he knew it was something his mother would have wanted.

As the soft lullaby came to an end, Ikol noticed Tony's hand slowly moving. That blood was pumped through his veins and his heartbeat was no longer feint, it was becoming stronger. He could almost sense an ancient and long forgotten magic flowing in them. Magic. Something he has longed to feel again and sorely missed. But now, he could feel it, and not only was it making Tony stronger, but he as well.

The dark brown eyes slowly fluttered open, Ikol moved to the closed window so he could get a better angle to watch him.

Tony's hand went to his chest, specifically over his heart, feeling the once nonexistent beats become stronger. He first looked towards his bedtable, and noticed that the golden mechanical bird was in pieces. The object that he claimed would keep him alive had failed him. It was broken. Just like he. But then his eyes drifted towards his window and he saw him. A black and white bird surrounded by moonlight. It was Ikol.

Tony slowly slid off the bed and stood up. Sweat slowly dripped down his bare body and landed on the floor. His fever was broken, but his body was still shaky. Even though the window was only a few steps away, Tony moved steadily and took his time, so to not overexert himself. Once he reached the window he plopped down on the floor and just looked at Ikol. He gazed into the deep black eyes as if he was seeing them for the first time. Eyes that looked more human than mammal to him now. "You came back. Even though I banished you. Why?"

"I wish I knew myself." Ikol said as honestly as he could.

"I was dying." Tony continued in disbelief. "I should have died. The pills. My heart."

"You pulled through-"

"You sang to me." Tony interrupted the bird, slowly collecting the dots. "I thought I was dreaming it, but your song- it saved me."

"My song contains no such power."

Not any more. Was what Ikol kept to himself though.

"Even so. I'm alive and in a generous mood." The Tony Ikol remembered was slowly returning. The holier than thou tone, while not at its full capacity was still distinguishable. "What do you want magpie?" There was no jesting this time. No backhanded remark about the types of gifts he could give him. All it was was a simple, open, question.

"All I ask is to be able to eat at your table, lay in your bed, be your secret confidant, and if I ever feel so inclined, to sing you a new song." Tony could not hide his shock at this request. Ikol wanted to stay with him again, despite how much of an ass he was. Then again, the bird wasn't being so cordial either. But still. Ikol wanted to be by his side again. Be his secret confidant. And that was something Tony could easily give him.

* * *

Tony woke up, feeling much better than he did last night. He once again put his hand to his heart and it was beating normally. It wasn't a dream. He was healed. He would never have to worry about his heart or taking those pills ever again. Ikol's song mysterious cured him. And in a way modern medicine never could.

He looked over to the pillow next to him expecting to see Ikol sleeping soundly. His small head tucked under his wing and his even smaller body rising up and down. But what he saw nearly caused him to fall out of his bed.

A tall, willowy man with waist length black hair was soundly sleeping next to him. The man's face was buried in a pillow and he was laying stomach side down, so his stark naked body was only showing off his rear.

Tony went through the night's events and at no point did he remember meeting a guy, let alone sleeping with him. He was too weak still. His body recovering from the healing process Ikol started.

The slender body stirred and Tony shot out of bed. The body rose and the long black eyelashes fluttered several times before revealing a pair of green eyes as vibrant as Ikol's tail.

Taking in the man's face, Tony concluded he was only a few years younger than him; 17 maybe 18 years old. The groggy man began moving more haphazardly. He looked at his hands and his feet, and his pupils dilated in shock. His hands went to his face and he began caressing the smooth, porcelain like skin. He once again looked back at his hands and he studied his fingers as he moved them back and forth. He proceeded to make an unusual hand gesture, and a dagger appeared in his hand amongst a soft glowing green light. He tossed it in the air and it vanished amongst the same light.

"Normally I wouldn't complain when I wake up next to someone in bed. But last I checked, I fell asleep next to a magpie, not a human."

"I am-" the man spoke slowly, as if it was his first time speaking in years and his tongue and lips were getting used to being used again. "I mean was, Ikol-"

Tony rose an eyebrow to that statement, but didn't interrupt him. "My real name is Loki Odinson, the second son of King Odin of the kingdom of Asgard. Ikol was the name I chose while I was trapped as a magpie." He continued to study his human body as he spoke.

"You were trapped as a bird?" Tony reiterated slowly, not exactly believing what he was being told. Magic. Princes being turned into birds. This was not reality.

And yet everything was pointing to it. Maybe he was just too blind, trapped in his own bubble to know what was really out there.

"Long story." He said looking around the room as if this was his first time seeing it. His eyes blinking more than a normal person's would. "You have heard pieces of my life. Vague as they might have been, were true."

"And you just left this out because?" Tony asked, still processing what was happening. He had always pictured Ikol as human but never really thought it could be true. This was just too much for him to handle.

"The enchantment didn't allow me to reveal myself to anyone who knew me, nor use my own magic to return to a human form."

"Oh, because you're a magician too." Tony spoke sarcastically, like as if it should have been common knowledge.

"Of course." Loki said with a mischievous grin.

"And don't tell me, that last night, the kindness you showed was what you needed to break the spell and become human again."

"I'm still not sure on that part just yet." Loki ignored Tony's sarcasm and treated the conversation as if it were genuine.

"You're, serious?" Tony scoffed. "You're actually serious." Tony started pacing around the room. "You. Prince Loki. Thor's brother. The silver tonged prince. You were the magpie?" Tony was still in a state of disbelief.

"Is that what I am called in Midgard as well? The silver tongued prince." He responded cheekily.

"Don't change the subject."

"If you need further proof-" Loki trailed off as his body shimmered green and he turned into the magpie Tony knew well. He fluttered around the room and showed off his emerald tail before turning back into a human.

Tony's pupils dilated. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. The bird that he was once so close too, was actually Prince Loki. A prince he never met but had heard stories of. And none of them were good. Had stayed with him. Listened to him. Even saved his life. Despite their juvenile spat, he came back and was going to stay with him. And oddly enough, a part of Tony found a sense of comfort in that.

But as elation set in, a pit formed in Tony's stomach also took form. If magic is real. If people can so easily be put under spells, how can he protect his kingdom?

Tony was at a loss. Overcome with so many varying emotions that he couldn't think of anything, logical or witty to say.

"The great Tony Stark at a loss for words." Loki chortled as he rose from the bed. He attempted to use his legs for the first time in years. The first few steps were wobbly, but he quickly found his footing.

"Where do you think your going?" Tony asked as Loki headed towards the window. He was so accustomed to the bird coming and going through it, that he assumed even as a human he would leave the same way.

Loki cocked his head so he was looking at Tony over his shoulder.

"I promised you anything you wanted. And you said that all you wanted was to eat at my table, sleep in my bed, be my secret confidant, and to sing to me. Don't think that has changed because you're human now."

Loki's body froze.

This had to be a joke. A trick the king was playing on him. There was no reason for him to make such a demand. He is a human again. Free to return to Asgard and vie for the throne. To take down his brother. Prove to his father he is worthy. He can't let three years trapped as a bird deter him.

"I'm a missing prince. I have been trapped as a bird for three years. Unable to return to my own country. My brother and his warrior have constantly been on the search for me. The random visits by Prince Thor. The Lady Sif bringing you a gift. Both were diversions to keep people and other kingdoms from the truth. They were searching for me. And you believe that I would want to stay here? You must be daft."

"Then why didn't you tell me all of this before? Why did you pretend to be a talking magpie this whole time, if you weren't trying to escape your family? You told me the stories. How your father didn't love you. That he barely acknowledged your existence. And your brother. Now that I know who he is, I can say I blame you for not being fond of him either. Having to live in his shadow. It would make anyone, possibly even me pale in comparison. But still, I didn't know who you were. I've only met your brother and father on a few occasions. Asgard was never one of the kingdoms my father shipped me off to when he wanted to get rid of me. They always came here. But you were never brought along. So if this spell supposedly kept you from telling the truth, it shouldn't have worked on me."

"Even if I could have told you, has it not crossed your mind, that I might have kept silent for good reasons? That possibly my curse was warranted? That I came to terms with my life as a bird because I made a better beast than man?"

Tony rolled his eyes in disbelief and scoffed. "We have all done things. Made decisions we regret. I'm a living example and you know that as well as anybody. What matters is what we do afterwards."

Loki gritted his teeth. "I've killed. Men. Women. Children. There is no redemption for me. Being a bird was a penance for my crimes and I came to terms with my life. I was content. Until I met you. Until you made me feel human again. And now…"

"Then stay with me." Tony rose from the bed and walked over to Loki. He grasped his hands and stared intently into his vibrant emerald like eyes.

Now that he was human, Tony's eyes looked so different. The emotions they shared. The Sentiment. Honesty and Sincerity. The eyes of a man who would never judge him. Never abandon him again. The eyes of a man full of regret, but never giving up on the hope of something better. Tony's eyes were truly unlike any he had seen before.

They were alluring. Controlling him in a sense. Like could feel the word, yes, wanting to come out. It was on the tip of his tongue. But then the door swung open. Both men's heads swung to it's direction and the faces of the four people standing there, Pepper, Jarvis, Bruce, and Rhodey, quickly went from forlorn, to flabbergasted, to elation and annoyance.

"Everyone. This is Prince Loki. Second Son of Asgard-"

Pepper's eyes changed the most. Where Rhodey and Jarvis were somewhat able to laugh off the situation and Bruce just blush in embarrassment, Pepper's eyes were a stone cold fury.

"What…How…How long has this been going on. When did this even happen? You were…"

"Pepper, let's save story time for another day. I wasn't feeling to well last night. And Loki here has been and excellent doctor-"

Pepper waved her hands to cut him off and quickly pushed the rest of the entourage back into the hallway. "Just clean up. You have a lot of work to do."

Tony turned back to face Loki and flashed a crooked grin while placing a hand on his shoulder. "'Since it's been a few years since you wore clothes, if you need to spend a few days like this, I won't complain. In fact I'll encourage it."

"I have not agreed to your offer-"

"Sure you have. You eyes. Your human eyes. They said it all. Now come on. I need my not so secret confidant to assist me today. I know it's way past it's due day, but I still have not figured out that well issue."

Tony took a few steps towards the door and held out his hand to him. Loki looked from the hand to Tony's eyes. He bit the bottom of his lip, hesitant to extend his own. But he found himself doing so. As their skin touched Loki's body became to warm. Something was coming over him. And then it happened. His lips, still getting used to moving, briefly curled into a true genuine smile. A smile that Tony did not see. But knew he would witness it when the time for both of them was right.

* * *

A/N: Wow. Long time no fic. THank you so much for reading my fic. It was for the 2016 Frostiron Bang. And as you can see for bang events i tend to stick for a theme. SInce it was a bang event, i have some lovely arwork on tumblr to accompany it by xkalisto:

post/153700224962/these-are-my-submissions-for-this-years-frostiron

Thank you again for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
